Siempre Juntos
by Echizen WingS
Summary: One-Shot ¿Qué sucede luego de la Fase Final? Pensamientos y situaciones...¡Animando para que hayan más ficcies en español de Gundam Seed! xD


Siempre Juntos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Advertencia: Este Fic contiene Spoilers del último cápitulo, leelo bajo tu propio riesgo. Oo! xD

**.**

**.**

Capítulo único

**.**

**.**

- **C**on paso inseguro y hasta torpe salí de mi cabina, las lagrimas, ya secas, habían dejado rastro en mis mejillas y en mi casco pero a pesar de todo podía volver a sonreír, aunque sabía que no todo había acabado me llenaba de una enorme paz el saber que habíamos salido bien de esta lucha.

**.**

**.**

- Con la mirada inspeccione a mi alrededor, los daños eran considerables tanto en mi nave como en las demás pero al menos podía sentirme segura, segura de que la paz pronto volvería, de que podríamos finalmente sonreír sin preocuparnos de la guerra, sin pensar en que, mientras nosotros sonreíamos otros lloraban, ya no estaba sola, mi padre tenía razón…

**.**

**.**

Otousama...…

.

.

- No pude evitar sonreír y soltar más lagrimas al recordarlo, realmente iba a extrañarlo pero sabía que lo que había hecho estaba bien, a pesar de haber sido precipitado, estaba bien, a pesar de que había sufrido mucho al verlo ya había podido comprender que había sido _necesario_…

**.**

**.**

¿Necesario………?

.

.

- El pecho le dolía, dolía pensar en que había sido necesario, si tan solo….._si tan solo _los naturales no se sintieran celosos……_si tan solo_ los coordinadores no se sintieran superiores…..pero, el "hubiera" ya no existía, ahora importaba el futuro, su futuro, el futuro de todos. Y Lucharía, lucharía por ella, por su hermano, por athuran…….

**.**

**.**

Athuran………….

.

.

- Su mirada fue inmediatamente hasta él, actualmente se encontraba conversando con los ingenieros y ella sin bajar de su Gundam. No pudo evitar sonreír y darle las gracias en silencio, no sabía qué hubiese sido de ella si él hubiera muerto…Tembló ligeramente de solo recordarlo, se había prometido no dejarle morir y había cumplido, aunque aún faltaran obstáculos por vencer por lo menos no lo haría sola

**.**

**.**

- Intentó verle de nuevo más ya no estaba allí, busco con insistencia pero no había rastro de él, se comenzó a preocupar sin divisar que dos brazos rodeaban su cintura con lentitud, cuando ya por fin se hubo percatado ya se encontraba prisionera entre sus brazos, sintiendo un cálido viento hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

**.**

**.**

"¿Me buscabas?"

**.**

**.**

- Interrogó divertido sin darle importancia a las miradas curiosas que en ellos se posaban.

**.**

**.**

"Moo….¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¬¬"

**.**

**.**

- Cuestionó intentando ocultar su sonrojo y evitando verle a los ojos, pues sabía que si lo miraba se quedaría viéndolo como boba…y eso era demasiado para su orgullo (xD)

**.**

**.**

"Y….¿en qué pensabas?"

**.**

**.**

Su mente quedó en blanco unos segundos, imágenes como flashes cruzaron en su mente, tantos acontecimientos, tantas palabras, tantas cosas que no olvidaría y que guardaría en su memoria, era una promesa, jamás olvidaría a todos aquellos que habían dado su vida por la paz, una paz sin necesidad del exterminio de una de las razas, una paz verdadera en donde ambos, coordinadores y naturales vivirían en armonía.

**.**

**.**

"En todo…….en que finalmente podremos tener la paz que tanto añoramos"

**.**

**.**

En sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con las de él, ella haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo, costará lo que costar

**.**

**.**

"Entonces, ¿nos casaremos algún día?"

**.**

**.**

- **P**reguntó con inocencia pero internamente divertido al ver su reacción. Primero había dado un ligero "Si" más luego de haber digerido bien la pregunta se había sonrojado violentamente y separado de él con brusquedad, lo miraba avergonzada intentando poner una excusa a su respuesta más de sus labios solo salían palabras incoherentes o solo exclamaciones.

**.**

**.**

- **Y **ante tal actitud no pudo evitar abrazarla, igual que la última vez tomándola de sorpresa y a pesar de que primero se resistió finalmente se dejó abrazar ya más calmada.

**.**

**.**

"Realmente, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido"

**.**

**.**

- Y como aquella vez la beso sin pedir permiso, sin recibir reclamos, a ambos sin importarle las miradas pasmadas de todos (TODOS!!!), quienes cesaron sus actividades para verles con alegre envidía, vergüenza, felicidad o con una simple sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

"Kira-kun, ¿no estas celoso?"

**.**

**.**

- El aludido solo sonrió con aprobación, Athuran no era una mala persona y si Cagalli estaba a favor él no podía hacer nada más, sabía que dejaba a su hermana en buenas manos…

**.**

**.**

Hermana……..

**.**

**.**

**- E**ra raro ver que de la noche a la mañana le hubiese aparecido un familiar, aunque desde antes sentía cierto afecto por la rubia no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que ella fuese su hermana, ciertamente no poseían similar físico ni similares formas de pensar lo cual había hecho bien en su relación, siempre ayudándose mutuamente, uno preocupado del otro, uno consolando al otro, tantas cosas que se quedarían grabados en sus memorias…

**.**

**.**

Pero………

**.**

**.**

- ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? Habían intercambiado pocas opiniones pero por lo menos estaba seguro de que podrían vivir como tales, nada cambiaba aquella vinculación aunque los sentimientos hacia ella cambiaban ligeramente, transportándose de una compañera a una hermana pero sin dejar de ser su amiga.

**.**

**.**

"No estaría mal decirle algunas advertencias a Athuran"

**.**

**.**

- Sonrió alegre, je, después de todo era su hermana _menor_ aunque ella insistiera en que ella era la mayor y como buen hermano **mayor** y sobreprotector fue directo donde la pareja, ahora tenía a alguien más por quien luchar y vivir.

**.**

**.**

- Lacus Klein sonrió, Kira nunca cambiaría y eso la alegraba, sabía que no correspondería inmediatamente a sus sentimientos con igual intensidad más solo debía esperar.

**.**

**.**

- Un nuevo futuro se escribía sobre ellos y no importaba como fuese, estarían _siempre juntos_…

**.**

_Siempre…_

**_._**

**_._**

_- Owari - _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**¡K**onnichiwa Minna! Watashi wa Anna desu Yoroshikku! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un ficcie de Gundam Seed xP Hace poco he terminado de ver el Anime que me ha dejado llorando a chorros! XD Me gustaría desahogar todo lo que tengo pensado pero ya sería mucho Spoiler para quienes se arriesgaron a leer sin haber visto el final xD

**.**

**.**

Es triste ver que no mucha gente conoce Gundam Seed uu Pero bueno, alguien más lo deberá de conocer xP Si me preguntan cómo lo he visto, solo vayan a alguna web de fansubs (con lo olvidadiza que soy se me ha olvido cuál fansub era xD)

**.**

**.**

Tengo la esperanza de encontrar más seguidores de este anime =P Si alguien más lo conoce se contacta conmigo para hablar sobre él

**.**

**.**

Así dejo estipulado que Athuran es **MIO** y de Cagalli xDD!! La mayoría me cae bien, hay algunos que al paso de los capítulos toman más importancia aunque nunca hasta llegar a la altura de mi querido Athuran !! Si es un divino total!! XDD Aunque con Fllay, de repente me daban ganas de golpearle el rostro por usar a Kira-kun! ¬¬!!

**.**

**.**

Y lo que me sorprende es que a pesar de haber promocionado tanto el LacusxKira al final no quedó mucho en claro lo de ellos o.o En definitiva, les recomiendo que se la bajen!! Aquí esperaré yo por ustedes!! XDD

**.**

**.**

**M**anden Reviews! nnU


End file.
